A Bad Case of TPD
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: A follow-up of "Endgame". Based on the alternate timeline in my story, "Only Human". Starfleet engineers wonder what to do with the armor and weapons technology from the future.


Star Trek: Voyager

"A Bad Case of TPD"

Written by Mark Moore

Author's note: I didn't come up with the idea for this story. The idea originated at my local comic shop around two or so weeks ago. I was talking with John and his friend, Chuck, about "Endgame". John really deserves the credit for the plot of this fanfic, though I decided on the character.

This story follows shortly after "Endgame" and makes references to Season 1's "Faces" and my fanfic, "Only Human".

I wrote this story from Tuesday, October 1, 2002, 11:00 PM to Wednesday, October 2, 2002, 1:12 AM. Reviews of all kinds are welcome. Enjoy the story!

  
    Lana Torres took the turbolift to the tenth floor.     Ever since the U.S.S. Voyager had returned to Earth, three days ago, she had been in briefings and hearings.     The final decisions of Starfleet Command were that she could remain in Starfleet, she would be given a commission, and she would be the Chief Engineer again as soon as Voyager relaunched after its refit.     The decision of Temporal Investigations was that the armor and weapons had to go.     That bothered her.     She walked out onto the tenth floor and looked out the windows. Voyager was sitting in drydock.     "You have gotta be kiddin' me!"     Lana was pulled from her thoughts by the exclamation. She turned and walked over to the source - a young, blond man. He was yelling at -     "Dulmer." Lana muttered. "Great."     Dulmer turned and faced her. "Lt. Torres. Good, you're here."     "Why are _you_ here?" Lana asked. "Doesn't Temporal Investigations trust us?"     "I just stopped by to inform these two gentlemen about our decision."     "Yeah, 'n' I think it's a load o' horseshit." the blond man said.     "Lt. Torres, this is Lt.-Commander John Tucker VII." Dulmer introduced. "He's the Chief Engineer here. Lt.-Commander Tucker, this is Lt. Lana Torres, Chief Engineer of the U.S.S. Voyager."     John held out his right hand to Lana. "Howdy."     Lana was thrown off for a moment, then she shook his hand. "Howdy."     "And this is Commander Joseph Reed." Dulmer looked at an older black-haired man working at a nearby console. "You'll be working with these two, Lt. Torres."     Then he turned and walked away.     "Why the fuck are we removing the weapons and armor?" Lana demanded.     John sighed and shook his head. "I dunno."     "Because Temporal Investigations _says_ we are. _That's_ why." Commander Reed joined them. He spoke with a British accent.     "I don't see why we gotta remove the shit, man." John said.     "It came from the future." Reed told him. "Keeping it would alter the timeline."     "The timeline's _already_ been altered." Lana pointed out. "You don't see the Voyager crew being locked away for the next 26 years. Besides, that technology was discovered through the normal exploration of space."     "Captain Janeway could have refused it." Reed pointed out.     "This is a bunch of bullshit!" Lana yelled. "We've got the best technology in the quadrant at our disposal! Let's not _dispose_ of it! Let's analyze it, recreate it, and equip every ship in Starfleet with it!"     Reed shook his head. "No, that's completely out of the question."     "Y'know, Starfleet used to be a lot more fun before the God damn Temporal Prime Directive was created." John told him. "Back then, they didn't have to worry 'bout maintainin' the damn timeline 'n' worryin' 'bout the future. All that mattered was what was goin' on in the present."     "Yes, and I can imagine the problems that our ancestors had to deal with." Reed said.     "So, Lana, tell me 'bout yerself." John said.     "Well, I'm married. I recently gave birth to a healthy girl. My husband's taking care of her right now." Lana paused for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I've been human for six years now."     "Excuse me?" John asked. "What were you _before?"_     "Half-human, half-Klingon." Lana replied. "In fact, my name was B'Elanna Torres. I had my first name legally changed to Lana this morning."     John shook his head in confusion. "How did you...?"     "An alien known as a Vidiian had extracted my Klingon DNA. Rather than have it reinserted, I underwent a series of treatments to improve my body's human physiology."     "Wow." John said. "Do you regret that decision?"     "Excuse me." Reed interrupted. "This is an Engineering assignment, and we're on duty. You two can chat during lunch. We have a job to do. We must remove and dispose of the futuristic technology."     "Sure, Joe, you go to lunch. _We'll_ get rid of it." John assured him.     Reed eyed both of them carefully. "Do you promise?"     "Yesireebob." John replied.     "Uh,...what _he_ said." Lana added.     Reed stared at them for a moment longer. "Very well."     He turned and walked away.     John laughed. "Stuck-up snot."     Lana laughed. "Store it?"     "You betcha." John agreed.     They got to work.     "I wonder if we'll get in trouble." Lana said. "You _did lie_ to a superior officer."     "Nah. I had my fingers crossed." John held up his right hand. "He really oughta check that."     Lana laughed and nodded. "Good thinking, John."     "Sep." John said. "I'm called Sep. That's my nickname."     "Why Sep?" Lana asked.     "Because I'm the seventh John Tucker."     Lana nodded. "Oh, _I_ see. So, your daddy's nickname is - "     "Hey, don't even go there." John warned.     Lana laughed, and John soon joined in. 

**The End**

  
Copyright 2002 by Mark Moore  



End file.
